The Young Adventures of Dean Winchester
by Kira the cat
Summary: A mysterious portal opens in the Men of Letters bunker leading the boys and Cas to a potions lab run by a girl and her assistant. Dean drinks a potion that turns him into a child. The cure? He must receive that which he lacked as a child. The problem? Dean doesn't want to open up. Rated T for language. Coming out of a four year old Dean.


*Prepares for the onslaught of angry people* I know I've said this before, so I shall say it again. I will get back on The Wolf and The Rabbit. I'm just not sure when. I've got literally no drive to write it, the last two episodes of the season killed any chance of me even going the route I wanted to go with it so I'm re-rearranging the plot. Again. Until then, enjoy my first Supernatural fic.

Today's journey takes our favorite hunters to another dimension. And things happen. Not gonna say what things but the title should give it away. The fact that I've pulled this particular stunt with another character should give it away. Anyway, to my friends from The Hunters clan on Pokefarm Q I hope you all enjoy the fic. To everyone else, same thing!

* * *

Chapter One

Portal Hopping

It had started as a normal day in the Men of Letters bunker. Sam and Dean were doing a bit of research with Castiel at their side. Dean loudly closed a book and sighed.

"Well this has been...fun, but I'm getting bored." The older Winchester said. "C'mon Sammy, let's go look around a bit more. There's still a bunch of this place we haven't found yet." The younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Dean this is important research." He said. "We can't just-" Dean grabbed him and dragged him out of the chair.

"C'mon Sammy, we've been in here all day looking at books. Words are starting to look weird to me. And you could use some time away from them." He said. "C'mon Cas!" The angel sighed and followed them. Sam eventually gave up arguing and just followed Dean as he started wandering through the bunker. The place was bigger than they had realized and there were several rooms they hadn't gone through. Eventually they came to a door that looked different than the other doors. "Wonder what's in here."

"Dean I possibly wouldn't do that if I were you." Castiel said. Dean just waved him off and opened the door. Inside was a lab of some sort. Vials of colored liquids were sitting on shelves as far as the eye could see.

"Well I knew they were into spell work but I never would have figured potions." Dean said as they walked inside and looked around. Sam and Cas found a huge bookshelf filled with books and began flipping through them to see if any were worth taking back upstairs with them. Dean on the other hand was curious about all the different potions. None of them had labels on them and each one was a different color, most of them the same, in different sized vials. He picked up a blueberry colored one and sniffed it. It had the intoxicating aroma of a blueberry pie, and while he knew he probably shouldn't drink it since he didn't know what it would do to him or even what it was, he took a swig out of the vial anyway. It tasted like the sweetest blueberry pie and ice cream and he quickly downed the rest of it, mildly upset when it was gone.

He put the empty vial down and continued looking around, mildly aware of the fact that the room was looking a little bigger. _"Maybe I shouldn't have touched that stuff..."_ he thought as he kept walking. _"Damn, I think I'm lost." _He kept wandering around, the room still getting bigger the more he walked. Finally, he found Cas and Sam over by the book shelf. He ran over and tripped over his feet, smacking his face on the floor.

Sam and Cas turned and looked down to see Dean sprawled out on the floor.

"What...the...hell?" Sam asked.

"What? What happened? Did I bust my front teeth?" Dean asked back, a bit worried.

"Did you touch something?" Cas asked.

"What? Why? Is my face blue? Am I turning into a blueberry pie?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"No Asshat, you're like three feet tall and chubby." He said. Dean cocked an eyebrow but before he could question a door at the opposite end of the lab opened and a short girl with brown hair followed by a slightly taller boy with darker hair walked in.

"We need to test that potion for-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" She yelled looking up from her clipboard.

"We should be asking you that, what are you doing in our bunker?" Sam asked, hand on his knife in case these were demons.

"_Your_ bunker? This is _my_ lab, you're in _my_ basement!" The girl yelled.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "We came through that door down there." She looked and facepalmed.

"Damn portal system." She muttered. "That's the closet. A portal from your world must have opened and brought you here. It's probably still open but that now means that you have a reason for being here. So why don't we get the lengthy explanation out of the way now? I have things to do."

Sam explained where they came from and who they were and pointed out that Dean had mysteriously shrunk. The girl, revealed to be named Kira, and her lab assistant Kaito both sighed. "That was an experimental potion your brother drank." She said. "I created it to help out a friend with some parental issues he has. I was going to test it today to make sure it was still stable." She explained.

"So it just shrunk him?" Sam asked. "That's not too hard to reverse is it?"

"Not exactly. Y'see, t's not that cut and dry. The potion is engineered to keep the subject young until they're given that which their childhood lacked." She said. "Since I don't know what Dean's childhood is lacking there's no way for me to reverse the affect until we figure out what it is."

"You mean to tell me that I'm stuck like this until I get all touchy feely with you?" Dean asked angrily. "No way. Nope, Cas zap me back to normal please."

"I apologize Dean, my powers aren't fully charged. I cannot help you." The angel said. "I prefer you like this anyway. You are very adorable."

"And it might teach you that it's okay to open up." Sam said.

"Besides, you'll be stuck like that forever if you don't. You drank the whole potion so I can't reverse engineer it. It'll take me weeks to even make another one." Kira added. "And that's if I feel like making an antidote for you. People messing with my unlabeled things irritates me."

"You don't label anything." Kaito said.

"That's not the point! In any case, just head back to the bunker. The portal will stay open until Dean is fixed so if you need anything let me know." She said.

Sam nodded and picked Dean up despite his minute fussing and struggling. They headed back through the portal and upstairs to the main area of the bunker. Dean was in the worst mood ever right now. He crossed his arms over his chest while Sam sat him in a chair. The only good thing about this was his favorite flannel shirt and jeans shrunk with him. In fact, it was more like he had just gotten shorter and lost his facial hair and muscles. It still sucked. He was probably dreaming. Maybe that potion he drank only tricked him into this. Maybe it was some African Dream Root. Yeah, that was it. Right?

* * *

Well. Here we go. Left with Dean in denial. Hope you liked it. There's more to come. I'm just too tired to explain what might happen next. That's up to you to mull over. Leave me a review, bug some of my other stories, tell me how you feel. I'll see you all next time. Cheers.


End file.
